Zucchero
Adelmo Fornaciari, Zucchero '''(ur. 25 września 1955 w Roncocessi) - włoski piosenkarz. Przed publicznością zadebiutował w 1982 na Festiwalu w San Remo piosenką "Una notte che vola via", dzięki której znalazł się w finale. W 2003 wystąpił na festiwalu w Sopocie. Jego pierwszym przebojem była piosenka "Senza una donna", nagrana w duecie z Paulem Youngiem. W kwietniu 1992 roku wraz z wieloma innymi artystami wziął udział w koncercie The Freddie Mercury Tribute Concert na stadionie Wembley w Londynie. Na płycie z 2004 roku towarzyszyli mu: Miles Davis, Paul Young, Sheryl Crow, Dolores O'Riordan z zespołu The Cranberries, B.B. King, John Lee Hooker, Brian May oraz Sting. W roku 2000 nagrał na płycie ''Moment of Glory ''wraz z zespołem Scorpions symfoniczną wersję piosenki "Send me an Angel". Życiorys Artysta zaczynał karierę w latach 70. kiedy współtworzył grupy Le Nuove Luci, Sugar & Daniel oraz Sugar & Candies. W 1981 roku zdobył pierwszą nagrodę na festiwalu Castrocaro, a w 1982 i 1983 uczestniczył w Festiwalu w San Remo. W 1983 artysta wydał debiutancki solowy album ''Un po' di Zucchero'.'' W 1985 powstała grupa Zucchero and the Randy Jackson Band, k'tóra we Włoszech zdobyła sporą popularność. Płyta Zucchero, zatytułowana' Blue's" ''sprzedała się w nakładzie ponad' 1,3 miliona egzemplarzy, co jest rekordem w historii włoskiej fonografii. Na płycie tej znalazła się piosenka '"Senza una donna"'''', której nowa wersja, nagrana kilka lat później, w 1991 z Paulem Youngiem stała się światowym przebojem. Rok później rozpoczęła się pierwsza europejska '''trasa koncertowa artysty, podczas której odwiedził on Francję, Holandię, Szwajcarię, Hiszpanię, Danię i Belgię. W styczniu 1990 roku wokalista odwiedził wydał pierwszy album z utworami nagranymi w całości w języku angielskim, zatytułowany Zucchero, który zawierał największe przeboje artysty. Płyta ukazała się w Europie, Azji, USA, Ameryce Południowej, i Południowej Afryce. Podczas swojej kariery artysta współpracował z takimi artystami jak: Sting, Luciano Pavarotti, Eric Clapton, Stevie Wonder, Elton John czy Bono z grupy U2. Po dwóch latach przerwy, we wrześniu 2001 roku artysta wydał nowy album Shake. Nagrywano go w USA, Wielkiej Brytanii i we Włoszech. Na płycie znalazło się 11 utworów o zróżnicowanym charakterze: od bluesa i rocka z elementami nowoczesnego klubowego brzmienia do balladowych romantycznych piosenek. W utworze "I Lay Down" gościnnie wystąpił John Lee Hooker. Pochodzący z tego albumu utwór "Baila (Sexy Thing)", podbił europejskie listy przebojów. W ciągu długoletniej kariery Zucchero nagrał wiele duetów, aż w końcu postanowił zebrać je na jednej płycie i tak powstała płyta Zu & Co. '', którą wydano w maju 2004 roku. Na płycie tej znajdują się utwory nagrane wspólnie z takimi gwiazdami jak Miles Davis, Luciano Pavarotti, Andrea Boccelli, John Lee Hooker, B.B. King, Dolores O'Riordan, czy Brian May. 1 listopada 2013 roku wydał singiel "Quale Senso Abbiamo Noi" promujący nowy album koncertowy - ''Una Rosa Blanca. Zucchero jest najpopularniejszym włoskim wokalistą. Od początku kariery sprzedał 60 milionów płyt na całym świecie.' Dyskografia * 1983 – ''Un po’ di Zucchero * 1985 – Zucchero & The Randy Jackson Band * 1986 – Rispetto * 1987 – Blue’s * 1988 – Six Mix * 1988 – Snack Bar Budapest * 1989 – Oro incenso e birra * 1991 – Zucchero * 1991 – Live at the Kremlin * 1992 – Miserere * 1994 – Diamante * 1995 – Spirito DiVino * 1996 – The Best of Zucchero Sugar Fornaciari’s Greatest Hits * 1998 – Bluesugar * 1999 – Overdose d’amore / The ballads * 2001 – Shake * 2002 – Spirit cavallo selvaggio * 2004 – Zucchero & Co. * 2006 – Fly * 2007 – All The Best * 2008 – Live in Italy * 2010 – Chocabeck * 2012 – La Sesión Cubana * 2013 – Una Rosa Blanca * 2016 – Black Cat Single * „Wonderful Life” 2007 * „I Won’t Let You Down” 2008 * „Vedo nero” 2011 * „Guantanamera (Guajira)” 2012 * „Quale Senso Abbiamo Noi” 2013 * „Partigiano Reggiano” 2016 Odznaczenia * Order Zasługi Republiki Włoskiej - 6 lutego 2006 * Honorowy Obywatel Viareggio Oryginalne wykonanie Edycja piąta Edycja dziesiąta thumb|center|500 px Zobacz też *Dariusz Kordek *Adriana Kalska Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panowie wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści piątej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści dziesiątej edycji